


i love you, forever

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Sanvers Week 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, Sanvers is endgame, like it's honestly pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Maggie sneaks into Alex's dressing room to see her fiancée one last time before they get married.





	i love you, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: "What if...Sanvers had agreed on [no] kids / Sanvers hadn't broken up? / Sanvers got married?"
> 
> What do you mean, 'what if'? Sanvers never broke up and they're living happily together.
> 
> I'm also going to be posting a Sanvers Valentine's Day fic (Alex has a secret admirer) later today for the fic exchange so keep an eye out for that if you're interested.

Alex glances down at herself in the mirror, can’t stop the giddy smile from spreading across her face.

She’s been waiting for this day for a long time.

“You look beautiful,” Kara smiles, her eyes brimming with tears that Alex doesn’t want to see or else she’ll cry too, she can’t ruin her makeup before seeing Maggie. Kara wraps her arm around her waist, presses into her side. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You ready?”

Alex nods, feels excitement ricochet through her chest. Just ten minutes until her wedding starts, she can’t wait.

“I’ll go see how Maggie is? Make sure she’s ready too?”

It’s not fair, Kara gets to see her fiancée before she does. “Tell her she looks beautiful.”

Kara laughs. “I’ll see you soon.” She gives her hand a squeeze before she leaves.

Alex turns back to the mirror, admiring the dress once again as she tries to slow her excited heart. She never thought she’d get this, never imagined it could be like this when she was younger, but here she is, less than ten minutes away from marrying the love of her life.

The door clicks open again and Alex turns to ask how Maggie is when she finds the woman herself stepping into the room.

“Maggie!” Alex almost squeaks, quickly burying her head behind her hands. “Where’s Kara?”

“Lena’s distracting her, we have a few minutes before she realises what’s going on.”

“What, why?” Alex says, still into her hands, careful not to smudge her makeup. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Alex’s heart melts a bit and she lowers her hands slightly to peak out over the top of them. Her breath catches. She’d been right before, Maggie looks beautiful.

They’d been dress shopping together, she already knew what Maggie would be wearing, has already seen her in her dress, but it’s something else entirely to see her right here, right now, ready for their wedding.

“Isn’t it bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day?”

Maggie shakes her head. “I don’t feel unlucky at all. In fact, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world.”

Alex drops her hands completely and she reaches out to take Maggie’s hands in her own.

“And isn’t it just bad luck for a groom to see the bride on her wedding day?” Maggie glances around the room. “I don’t see any grooms around here.”

Alex laughs. “Good.”

“You look beautiful,” Maggie sighs.

Alex knows her cheeks would be red if they weren’t covered in so much make up. “So do you. I think you were wrong before.” Maggie tilts her head curiously at Alex’s statement. “I think  _ I’m _ the luckiest woman in the world.”

Maggie squeezes their joined hands. “How about we say we’re the two luckiest women in the world then?”

“I think that’s a fair compromise.” Alex glances at the door. “How much longer do you think we have before Kara realises what’s going on?”

“Not long.” They both glance at the clock on the wall. “Only five minutes until the wedding starts, you ready?”

“I’ve been waiting for this day since I met you.”

“Since you met me?”

Alex gives a sheepish smile. ”I may not have realised it at the time but it’s true.”

Maggie’s smile softens. “So have I.”

They hear a commotion down the hall and a moment later, Kara bursts through the door, followed closely by Lena.

“Hey! What are you doing in here?”

“I’m just seeing my fiancée for the last time.” Maggie says to Kara before she turns back to Alex. “Soon I won’t be able to call you that anymore, you’ll be my wife.”

The word soars through Alex’s chest, making her feel light and so, so happy.

“Maggie, you need to leave. It’s unlucky to see the bride before a wedding!”

“It’s unlucky for the  _ groom _ to see the bride before a wedding,” Alex says, bringing up Maggie’s point from before.

“But…but…” Kara says, looking between the two of them.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Maggie says, giving her almost sister-in-law a smile. “I’ll leave now, okay?”

Kara deflates. “Okay.”

Maggie turns back to Alex. 

Alex desperately wants to kiss her, but she knows they can’t ruin their makeup. They’ll be time for that soon anyway, then they’ll have the rest of their lives to kiss as much as they want.

Alex loves the idea of a lifetime with Maggie.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Maggie raises their joined hands, presses a kiss to the back of Alex’s one. “I love you.”

Alex’s heart skips a beat. “I love you too.”

Alex grips onto Maggie’s hand for an extra moment before she drops it.

She’ll get to see her fiancée again very soon, where she’ll no longer be her fiancée but will become her wife instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's short because I didn't think it needed anything added to it.
> 
> Wish me luck, I haven't even started writing day 6 yet. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
